


dandelions

by ryanjoa



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, anyways they pick flowers and stuff its short, like in terms of their relationship, u can read this however u want tbh, whos stopping u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanjoa/pseuds/ryanjoa
Summary: joe and scar contemplate what the other is good at.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar & JoeHillsTSD
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted to write these two tbh so i put them together
> 
> very very short

"Joe, you are so weird," Scar muttered through a drawn out exhale. They were sitting by the lake at Concorp.

Joe, in his classic Joe way of speaking, responded, "why, thank you, Scar! I could take that as an insult, but I have chosen not to."

Scar chuckled. "No. I didn't mean it as an insult. You're weird in... an endearing way, one could say."

"Oh. Then I keep my thank you anyways."

With a lingering grin, Scar said, "you're just so quick on your tongue. You always say the strangest and most confusing things. I like that about you."

"I hear that a lot. It's almost as if I make money by talking or something." Joe was picking at a dandelion as he spoke.

Scar shook his head with a giggle. "Yeah." He watched Joe gently pluck the yellow flower from the ground and twirl it between his fingers. "Hey, do you know how to weave those?" he asked.

Joe ran his thumb gently over the petals. "I've tried before but never really got the hang of it."

Scar pulled another dandelion from the ground. "Here. May I?" He held his hand out for Joe to give him the flower. Ever so gently, Joe placed it in Scar's palm.

Joe watched with fascination as Scar folded the two stems together, how Scar held the beginnings of the flower crown in one hand so he could pick a new one with his other. Slowly, delicately, Scar weaved the dandelions together.

"You were talking about how I'm good at talking just now," Joe said.

Scar, a little lost in concentration, simply hummed in agreement.

"Well, this is what you're good at. It's so easy for you to create and build... your hands just get to work. You've got a natural rhythm."

Scar smiled softly. "Thanks, Joe." He placed a half finished flower crown onto Joe's head. "Sorry, I ran out of flowers." He gestured to the grass around them. Sure enough, all the dandelions within a certain radius of the two had been picked.

"It's lovely." Joe smiled back. "You know, there is some beauty in unfinished creations."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :p
> 
> twitter - @ryanjoa_


End file.
